CHEAT AND PLAY
I know this may sound strange, but I’ve just recently come across the Creepypasta website and all of the terrifying stories it provides. I know what you’re thinking, but yes, I do use the internet. However, when I do, I try to steer clear of forums, which is what I assumed Creepypasta was when I first heard about it just a bunch of strangers conversing about ghost stories via web. Boy, was I dead wrong. It’s only been a month or so, and I’ve already spent hours upon hours reading the more popular stories, and although most are indeed terrifying, there are some I feel are a bit ridiculous. Especially the ones using beloved TV shows: The Simpsons, Spongebob Squarepants, etc. Even the video game stories are a bit ludicrous to me. Sonic.exe and a few of the Pokemon stories to name a few. However, there was one video game story that chilled me to the bone - one I felt could possibly be true. I am referring to the infamous “Ben Drowned” Creepypasta story, and the reason why I feel it could be a true story is because something similarly creepy happened to me while I was playing Ocarina of Time a few years ago. I love playing Zelda games, Especially Ocarina of Time. I know the “Ben Drowned” story was based upon Majora’s Mask, but both games are very similar to me. I prefer playing Ocarina of Time, and it is one of my favorite games. I’ve played hours upon hours roaming Hyrule, collecting rupies and fighting countless enemies in order to save Princess Zelda. As I grew older, the game was still a joy to play, but sometimes after beating it over and over again, you just want to take the easy way out and dick around. Yes, I’m talking about cheat codes, ladies and gents, and it was after coming across an odd cheat code on the web where my story begins. Let me start off by saying that I hardly ever use cheat codes. I prefer to play games from beginning to end with just my raw ability to kick animated ass. To some of you that may sound dumb, but I feel that you connect more with the game if you actually have to put some effort and thought into it. However, it was also after using the cheat code for Ocarina of Time that I have sworn against using them ever again. I know many of you are curious as to what happened after I used the cheat, but don’t worry. Just keep reading. I will tell you everything. I found the cheat code for Ocarina of Time when I was fourteen. I was at my Dad’s when it happened, vacationing for the summer in rural Michigan. My parents are divorced, and since I’m also his child as much as my mother’s, I was forced to go visit him and his new family every summer and winter break. However, for the summer, I had to stay with him for six weeks, which meant that I could not hang out with my friends at all during summer break. It sucked. I did find solace in video games though, and for hours at a time, I would play various games in the basement, where none of my family ventured. In Michigan, that family included the following people: his wife (now ex-wife, thank god), and my two younger brothers, Andy and Zachariah. Now, my brothers were far too young at the time to be playing video games, which is why I setup the Nintendo system downstairs. I prefer complete silence when I play video games. There’s nothing more annoying than a bunch of young boys jumping onto your back and inquiring about what you’re doing every few seconds. Plus, no one could hear me scream obscenities when I died or lost a level, which was good, because I did a lot of rage-screaming back then. Therefore, the basement was the only place in the house that I was truly happy. It may have been creepy, dark, and damp, but it was quiet, and that was all that mattered to me. It was nearly midnight when I searched, aka “Googled”, the cheat code for the game. I planned on starting a new game, and I was not looking forward to Kokiri forest and dealing with all of that. Wandering the forest and meeting up with the Deku tree may be fun to some, but not to me. The best part of the game, in my opinion, was wandering Hyrule and seeing all of the different places. Also, I loved exploring Hyrule Castle, and meeting Princess Zelda for the first time. I know, I’m such a girl. Anyways, I just wanted to skip the beginning of the game somehow and jump right into Hyrule, and I figured there had to be a cheat code that would do that. I mean, there were cheat codes for everything else, so why wouldn’t there be one for what I needed? I searched for a useful code for nearly twenty mins, hoping to find some way to skip past the beginning of the game. The results were, unfortunately, unhelpful. Then, to my surprise, when I finally decided to give up and just play through Kokiri, an odd link popped up in the search engine. The link name read, CHEAT AND PLAY, and it was displayed just like that - in all caps. I didn’t remember coming across the link before, and when I checked what page number I was currently on, my jaw dropped down to the floor. I was back on page one! However, I knew that couldn’t be possible. I had been searching for almost thirty minutes! I had to be on at least page 50 by now. Though, what was most unsettling about it all was that the link had appeared out of nowhere. The other weird thing about the link was that it had no description underneath – just a web address. It was really weird. It freaked me out to say the least, and so I jumped to the next page of results. Oddly enough, the search result was there again. I just stared at the large letters, dumbfounded. How could I have missed this link before? The letters seemed to pop off of the screen, and the longer I stared at the link, the more inclined I was to find out what the website was. After a short inner debate, I threw caution to the wind and clicked on the link and opened it. It took a few minutes for the site to open. Although this had happened only a few years ago, the time it took for the page to load seemed abnormal. I began to worry instantly, wondering if it was some type of spam site, and I tried to exit it out. I did not want to download any viruses on the computer – it was my father’s and I didn’t want him to be angry with me for screwing it up. The window wouldn’t close though. It remained opened, this empty white screen with the words CHEAT AND PLAY displayed across the top bar. Even trying to close the browser in task manager wouldn’t work. Ultimately I ended up sitting there, staring at the monitor, praying for the website to be clean and legit. And then, suddenly, the website finally appeared. It was pretty plain looking. It had a basic black background with the title CHEAT AND PLAY at the top of the page in what looked to be a bright red impact font. There were four small links displayed in the middle of the page too; they were also in a red impact font. I had a choice between Super Mario 64, Donkey Kong 64, Banjo Kazooie, and The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time. I thought it was odd that the site only had cheat codes for Nintendo 64 games, which were quite old at this point in time (the PS2 and Xbox were already released), however, I didn’t really give it much thought as I should have. Although my game was listed on the page, I didn’t jump out of my chair with enthusiasm just yet. After all, I had just spent half an hour searching for a code, and although I had come across many websites with cheat codes for the game, there hadn’t been any for jumping levels. Even though I wasn’t expecting results, I clicked the link and waited patiently for the page to load. This time, surprisingly, the page loaded in a matter of seconds, and there in the middle of the webpage were four more choices. This time, I could choose between infinite health, infinite rupies, unlockable costumes, and level jumping. My eyes brightened when I read the last one. Finally, I had found the cheat I was in dire need of. In my overzealous state, I completely forgot about how strange the site was and I clicked on the link. On that page, there was an image of a young Link smiling with his sword raised high in the air, but underneath the image were the instructions and the actual cheat code. The instructions explained that after opening the game and waking inside the tree house, I had to press the following buttons: right + left yellow triangle, press the B button twice, then hold A + the right trigger. After doing so, a small cave would open in the room on the right side of Link’s bed. Once it appeared, I had to walk through it, and it would take me all the way to Hyrule field. I was ecstatic, and so, after writing down the code on the side of my palm, I went to close the browser. It was then that I noticed a line of text directly underneath the code. I hadn’t seen it before, or at least I hadn’t thought so. It was smaller than the text of the instructions, and I had to peer closer at the monitor to even comprehend it, but when I did, the text read, “This cheat code may cause complications and/or glitches to your gameplay. PLAY AT YOUR OWN RISK.” I wondered why the last line was in all caps, but I figured the creator of the site was just trying to warn the players that it could potentially harm the game. I didn’t heed the warning though, and with one last look at the image of the smiling Link, I closed the browser and left the room, eager to begin playing. Now, when I finally sat down to play, it was nearly one in the morning, but I didn’t mind. I was a young teen and I stayed up rather late. It was summer after all, and I loved not having to wake up early. Besides, nothing beats late-night video game playing. I turned the television and the game system on, and once I had settled back in my papa-san chair, I started a new game. I named the file Zelda, which I know sounds odd, naming Link Zelda, but oh well. That’s just what I named it that night. The game opened up as it always did, with Link dreaming and the Deku tree ordering Navi to go find the boy without a fairy. I waited patiently, reading lines I had read at least a dozen times before. I had played the game so much in my short lifetime that I could practically recite the Deku tree’s words. Then, finally, it was time for me to wake up. Navi introduced herself, explained that the Deku tree had summoned me, and I jumped off of the bed. My pulse raced with excitement at this point, and I glanced down at my palm and follow the commands. As soon as I input the code, the secret jingle that I’m so very familiar of (and I’m sure you guys are too) rang out as part of the wall next to Link’s bed disappeared. There, in the wall, was a small black opening. My jaw dropped. I couldn’t believe it had actually worked! I walked towards the new opening, eager to find out where it took me, but when I did, Navi began flying around me frantically. “Hey! Listen!” She kept saying, over and over again. I tried moving away from her, but she followed me wherever I went; it was actually quite annoying. I wondered if she had something important to tell me, something pertaining to the cheat code, but whenever Navi would try to talk, only lines of dots would appear, scrolling across the screen slowly. I waited to see if she would eventually tell me something, but she never did. I quickly grew tired of listening to her scream “Hey! Listen!”, and I after managed to maneuver around her hovering form, I walked through the dark hole in the wall. Now, what happened next was really strange. After walking through the opening, I was brought to what appeared to be a Great Fairy fountain. That familiar pretty music was playing and I spotted two large stone pillars at the far end of the room by the large pool. I also noticed there were two torches resting on top of the pillars, but the flames were extinguished. I was confused about why I had ended up here. I had remembered that the website explained that after inputting the cheat and entering the opening in the wall, I would end up in Hyrule field. However, I was still intrigued by what had just occurred and wanted to see what would happen if I kept playing. At this point I wasn’t scared, I simply figured the game had glitched because of the cheat code. I glanced around my surroundings once more, realizing that something was different here. Instead of the usual bright and beautiful fountain area, this place I now found myself in was dark and damp. There were puddles of water all over the tile floor, which was cracked and smeared with ugly black streaks. As I grew closer to the pool of water, the music suddenly ceased playing. It was dead quiet, save for my loud footsteps as I grew nearer. Then, suddenly, the two torches blazed with fire and I dropped the controller into my lap from surprise. The fairy’s laughter echoed around the room, catching me off guard and causing my skin to sprout goose bumps. I waited for her to appear before me in the empty fountain, but she didn’t. Instead, the screen grew darker, and I couldn’t help but gasp when Navi started swirling around me again, her voice even more shrill than usual as she shouted, “Hey! Watch out!” That’s when I really began to freak out. If this was a glitch, it was seriously disturbing. I turned around, hoping to find a way out, but when I did, I just came face to face with the fountain again. No matter which way I turned, the empty fountain of water appeared before me. After a few minutes of this, my fear quickly melted away when I realized I had nothing to be afraid of. I was just playing a stupid game - there was no reason for me to freak out. If anything I could just restart, and that’s what I ultimately decided on doing. I would reboot the system and start the game over without using the cheat. It was simple enough. As soon as I made the move to slide off of my chair and turn the game off, the Great Fairy’s laughter returned, but this time the speed of it was slowed down. The sound was eerie and menacing, and I froze, now in an awkward position with half of my butt hanging off of the edge of the chair and my right arm reaching out towards the N64. Then, a red streak flashed across the screen, startling me, and the fairy appeared in the fountain, except this fairy was not the usual Great Fairy I was accustomed to meeting. The fairy hovering above the fountain was absolutely evil-looking. Her usual bright red hair was a deep black now, and although her body was covered in those typical green vines, her arms, legs, and torso were also decorated with what looked to be red hand-prints. Her skin was paler than it should have been and there were deep red circles underneath her eyes, which were both large and vacant of any color but white. I was frightened by her appearance, but more so of the large creepy grin displayed on her face. She giggled, in that same high-pitched tone, and spread her arms out as if she was gifting me with a secret ability or item. I waited patiently for her to say something, but she didn’t. She just stared, her vacant white eyes gazing down at Link while she hovered in mid-air. Fairy2 Artist Interpretation by Urkel After a few minutes of this odd silence, I picked up my controller and forced Link to turn his back to her. I couldn’t bear looking at her grotesque appearance any longer. However, after I did that, another red streak flashed across the screen, and a loud rumble echoed in the room. I tried moving Link away from the fountain, but when I touched the joystick, my character spun around and was forced to face the fairy once more. She was looming over me now, in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position. Her shoulders bent inward, her head jutted out at me. I stifled a scream as I stared at the disturbing image of the fairy onscreen. She was smiling at me again, but this time her dark brows were narrowed menacingly. An eerie and quiet minute passed before the fairy asked, “Aren’t you going to play a song for me first?” I was too freaked out to move, and I was beyond confused. Besides, I had just started the game. I didn’t have an ocarina yet, so how the hell was I supposed to play a song for her? I waited patiently, hoping she would fade away or disappear somehow. After all, if this fountain was a glitch, maybe she herself would glitch and vanish? I don’t why I didn’t just try to turn off the game then. I should have, but I simply stared at the screen and waited to see what happen next. I know some of you may have a hard time believing what I’m about to tell you, but the fairy seemed to grow angry when I didn’t attempt to play anything. Her smile drooped into a scowl, and her eyebrows seemed to narrow even more drastically. “Aren’t you going to play a song for me first?” She asked me again, this time in a tone that sent a chill down my spine. I realized that I had to at least attempt to play the fairy a song, before she grew even more scary than she already was. Although my character seemed frozen to the spot, I was able to open the items menu and search through my wares. I figured I would find nothing there. After all, like I said before, I hadn’t even played the game yet, so there was no way I could have picked up anything. Once the item screen popped open, I screamed. There, in the first slot, was an ocarina, and not just any ocarina either. It was a black ocarina. I didn’t know what to do after seeing that there. I was so traumatized at this point that I just wanted to turn the game off and never play it ever again. That’s when I reached out and switched off the console. I breathed a huge sigh of relief as the television screen turned black. In all my life, I had never been so thankful to see an blank t.v. screen. That is, until it began flickering, displaying an eerie static on the screen. I stared at the t.v. in disbelief, tears springing to my eyes when the game reappeared on the screen. “This can’t … be real,” I had muttered that night, wrapping my arms around my body for comfort. “This cannot be happening!” The fairy, who had been staring at the Link the entire time since her arrival to the fountain, was now staring directly at me. Her white eyes were abnormally wide, and her mouth was opened, as if she was shouting. It was then that I realized Navi was sitting on Link’s shoulder, hiding behind his blonde hair; I could barely make out the sound of her whimpering. “Play me a song!” The evil fairy suddenly screamed, and I fell back against my papasan chair, absolutely terrified. My heart was hammering in my chest from fear, and when I realized I had no choice but to play a song, I selected the black ocarina from the menu. I chose to play the “Song of Time”, my favorite ocarina tune. The song sounded out normal at first, but then it was slowed down, and I cringed while listening to the horrid noise. The Great Fairy seemed troubled by my selection, and she simply shook her head. “No. Not right,” was all she said. She turned her head to face me again, but this time, she held out her arms. Then, the learn a new song box opened, and an unknown song appeared on the screen. It was titled, “The Song of Death.” The yellow arrows appeared on screen, and she stared down at me with an expectant expression. She wanted me to play this song for her? I had never heard of the song before, and I was pretty sure that there wasn’t an actual Song of Death in the Ocarina of Time, which only caused me to worry even more. If I played this song, what would happen? Would the game end? Would I be let free? I pondered all of these questions, but I decided I didn’t really have a choice but to play it. I followed the direction of the yellow arrows: top, right, top, left, left, down, top, down, down, down, down, right, left, left, top. The song was …. absolutely horrifying. It didn’t sound like a normal ocarina song at all, and I wrapped my arms around my body to keep myself from trembling. All the while this was taking place, I was pondered the idea that I was simply having a nightmare. Unfortunately, I wasn’t so lucky. While I was disturbed by the song, the fairy was overjoyed. She did a back-flip in mid-air, giggling happily as the music played. What happened next caused me to scream and cover my eyes. The Great Fairy suddenly froze, her usual creepy grin displayed on her face; her arms opened wide, her legs bent upwards at what looked to be ninety degrees. Another red streak flashed across my t.v. screen, and the fairy was now lying face-down in the fountain, but the fountain didn’t contain water. It was full of blood, blood that seemed to flow over the edges. I simply stared at the violent image onscreen - I was unable to move; I was in complete shock. Suddenly, an unfamiliar and deep voice shouted, “Get out!”, and a bright white light was shone into the room. I grinned when the rainbow teleportation pad that every fairy fountain was supposed to possess in the game appeared next to me. Finally, I was free from this horrible place. I wasted no time. I hurried onto the pad and Link was teleported out of the horrible room. However, the pad didn’t take me to Hyrule field, or to Link’s bedroom. It didn’t take me anywhere. The screen went black, and after a moment or so, the sentence “DON’T CHEAT.” was typed out onto the screen, just before the game returned to the original opening. My eyes watering from fright at what I’d just seen, and my mind was reeling with skepticism. The game had known I’d been cheating all along? How was that possible? But more importantly, was it trying to teach me a lesson by putting me through that devastating ordeal? I ultimately decided that it didn’t matter. I was just relieved that the disturbing experience was over. Ever since that night, I have refused to use cheat codes. Readers, if you come across this website while in search for a cheat code for your game, please heed my words. If you go looking for it, you WILL find it, and trust me, it's not worth it! You do not want to copy or try these codes out for yourself! If you do, you will regret it.